The present invention relates to a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to ergonomics, and more particularly to the syringe that not only conforms to ergonomics in use but may receive the conventional needle head and the vacuum tube so as to lower production cost.
Many viruses and diseases or bodily functions can be examined by a blood test, which makes blood testing to be a regular and frequent job. In preventing a patient from infecting health care workers with a lethal virus or germ, the selection of a blood sampling tool will be very important during a blood sampling process. Therefore, in order to make blood sampling safer, blood sampling must have some degree of improvement.
The needle head of a conventional blood sampling syringe, as revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,758, is disposed at the central axis of the front end of the syringe. During a blood sampling process, a needle of a syringe is stuck into a patient""s vein to draw blood from the vein. The angle between the syringe and the skin surface of a human body is large when blood sampling is processed because the needle head is at the center of the syringe. Also, the needle head is difficult to be inserted into the vein to draw blood. This is especially true for patients whose blood vessels are thinner because it is easier for the needle to pass through the blood vessel. Thus, blood sampling cannot be performed smoothly.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling conformed to ergonomics, whereby a needle head is eccentrically disposed at the front end of a syringe to lower the blood sampling angle during the blood sampling process allowing blood sampling to be performed more smoothly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a safety vacuum syringe for blood sampling, whereby an inner needle tip of the needle head has a reverse Z-shape so that it can be positioned at the center of the needle head to fit the traditional vacuum blood collecting cup.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a conventional needle head that can be used according to a users"" need.